Resident evil: Survivor
by MysticGohan88
Summary: 10 kids go into the forest, only to discover the true meainging of horror. This is my 2nd fic so far, better than my last one.
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil: Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil, I do own the characters I made in this fic.

Prologue

1998…Ill never forget it. It was the year when those murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. My name is Drew O'Connor, I'm 5,8, have dark brown eyes, black hair, and I'm a 3rd degree black belt in Tai know do. Back then I was nothing, but an arrogant 16 year old who had no idea what he was getting himself into. I had heard about the murders in Raccoon city for a while, and the RPD wasn't doing anything about it.

So, I came up with a plan, with 9 other friends to solve the case of the cannibal murders ourselves. When we went into the Forest, that faithful night, it was a simple campout, since we were goanna search the woods tomorrow, it quickly turned into…..a nightmare. Ironically, we went into the woods the same night that the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team went looking for their compatriots, Bravo Team. One by one my friends were picked off, and their was nothing I could do too stop it. We never stood a chance…

Main Characters:

Drew O'Connor

Joe Torous

Chris Redfield

Jill Valintine

Barry Burton

Rebecca Chambers

Albert Wesker

Supporting Characters:

Kevin Will

Alec Treve

John Ben

Tom Ben

Shawn Rogers

Matt Taylor's

Mike Dean

Rob Branagh

Richard Aiken

Robert Kendo

Enrico Marini

RESIDENT EVIL….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drew POV

I had just gotten out of Raccoon high school, exhausted from the bullshit I had to go through that day. Our plan to go into the woods was in 3 days, and we were preparing ourselves in any way possible. I mean, we were going into the Raccoon Forest at night, where the cannibals have been rumored to have some sort of hideout in the woods. "Hey dude" someone called. I glanced back to see, John.

"Hey John" I greeted. "Hi, you have the stuff yet" he asked. "Almost" I smirked. John laughed at this and looked at his watch. "Oh shit, I have to go, I'm late, Ill see ya later" he yelled as he ran off.

I continued walking towards my home when I noticed a man staggering towards me from the alleyway. "Umm sir" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me, either he was a drunk, or was injured. "Are you all right, do you need help" I asked. Again he didn't respond, as he continued towards me.

I reached out to him to get him help or something, but I froze completely when he stepped into view so I could see his face. The man had a horrible stench coming off him, had dirty looking clothes, had bite marks all over him, his eyes were a film white, and his left cheek was flapping, showing his exposed bloody teeth. I gasped at this and stepped back in horror. I was staring at one of the cannibal murders. Before I could stop it, the man grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to take a chunk clean out of my neck.

I struggled in his grip, trying to get him off of me as his teeth came closer to my neck. (I don't want to become another victim, I wanna live!) I yelled and kneed the man in the stomach and we both went down. I jumped to my feet and started running, as he got up and pursued me. I dashed for the closest building which was the R.P.D.

Barry's POV

My shift was done, it was time for me to head home to Kathy, and the girls. I was about to head out the door when a boy who couldn't be older then 16, was running in to the lobby. "HELP, HELP" he screamed. I dashed over to the boy to see what the problem was, so I could help him somehow. "Are you alright, what's wrong" I asked.

"ZOMBIE" yelled the kid. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a man, who resembled one of the cannibals staggering towards us. I raised my Colt Python and aimed at the main. "Freeze" I yelled. The man didn't stop, in fact he started to walk faster.

"I said Freeze". Why wouldn't he stop! "SHOOT HIM" yelled the kid. I aimed and fired at the mans kneecap. The force made the man stumble back, and he started towards me again, as if nothing happened.

I stood there in shock and fired again, this time as his chest. The man fell to his knees, and landed face first on the floor, a pool of blood formed around him. No one in the lobby moved and the kid broke the silence with a gasp. I turned to him. "What happened" I asked.

He was shaking all over, possibly because he almost became another victim. "I was walking home from Raccoon High School, and I passed b y an alleyway and this man staggered towards me" he said. "Go on"I urged. "I asked what was wrong, and before I could stop it, he grabbed me and tried to bite my neck" he stammered. I sighed, I'm going to have to take this kid to question him. "Please come with me"I asked. The boy nodded as he followed me to the Interrogation room.

"A Zombie" I asked. The boy growled at this. "YES FOR GODSAKE, A ZOMBIE" he yelled. "Okay just calm d." I started. "You think I'm insane don't you" he spat. The kid stood up and walked out the door. "Hey wait" I called after him. "You don't believe me, you think I'm mental, screw this I'm outta here" he muttered. I just stood there in the doorway to the interrogation room, wondering weather he was being truthful, or just made the whole thing up.

Drew's POV

I walked home furiously, it was a fucking zombie damn it. Why the hell didn't he believe me! Because Zombies aren't real. Yeah, try saying that when you see one trying to eat you alive. I grumbled as I entered my home, slamming the door shut.

The phone then rang. I growled as I walked over to it and grabbed the receiver. "Hello" I asked. No answer. "Hello" I asked again.

Again, no answer. "Look if your not gonna answer then don't fucking phone" I yelled. "Drew O'Connor" said a mysterious voice. I stood there in shock, and glanced at the caller ID. It was a number that I didn't know, and there was no name.

"Y.Yes"I asked. "My name is Trent, and I know of your plans" he said. I froze at this. Who was this man, how did he know my name, how did he find out my plans, but 1st of all, how the hell did he get this number.! "And I know that you and your friends are walking into a trap, but I can help you, check the mail recently" he asked.

I shook my head, and put the phone down and ran out to the mailbox. Weird, there wasn't a brown box next to the mailbox before. I picked it up and noticed it was addressed to me, and the returning address was from umbrella. I ran back into the house and grabbed the phone, all I got was a dial tone. I hung up feeling disturbed about all this. I ran up quickly to my room, and locked the door. I sat down at my night desk and started to tear off the brown wrapping paper. After removing it, I lifted the covering of a white box up and gasped. I reached into it and pulled out a clean, and recently polished Remington 870 Shotgun, with a holster and 4 boxes of ammo. I couldn't help but grin, as I held an actual gun in my hands for the first time ever. I started practicing on loading, reloading, aiming, but NOT FIRING the gun. I paused and sighed as I wondered what Trent had meant by a trap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joes POV

"Damnit Joe, it was a fucking zombie" yelled a pissed off drew. I continued to laugh into the receiver. Seriously, he needed to ease up on the horror movies. He told me the whole story of him being attacked by a "zombie". I mean really, does he think I'm an idiot.

"Yea I'm sure you was Drew" I chuckled. "You know what, SCREW YOU" he shouted as he hung up. I shook my head still laughing at his made up story. I left the room knowing that John and the others would defiantly want to hear about Drews "zombie encounter". I grabbed the receiver and started calling. A few minutes later…

"Does he really except us to believe him" laughed Rob. "Yea man, I mean zombies" chortled Shawn. "That's what I told him guys" I laughed in return. "It was probably a drunk looking for a girlfriend" joked Rob. I laughed at the thought of this, a drunk walking down the streets, looking for the closing thing it can kiss. "Just 1 more day until we go camping in the woods guys, to look for the cannibals hideout" I said.

"I'll be awesome when we become town hero's, hell maybe my dad will finally let me use a firearm" smirked Rob. "Doubt he would make any special exceptions, even for you Rob" resorted Shawn. I was about to respond to that when I heard the voice of my dad calling me for dinner. "Gotta go guys, see ya tomorrow" I said.

Drews POV

I awoke with a jolt at the sound of something that hit my window. I groaned as I got up and walked over to the window and opened it, in time to have something hit me in the temple. It took over bit my will power for me not to start screaming curses at whoever just threw it. I glanced at the object and noticed it was a rock, I got to my feet and, looked out the window to the street below, to notice Joe waving his hands at me. Oh shit the campout, I can't believe I forgot.

I waved at him telling him to hold on. I grabbed the shotgun case, and threw a rope made of wet towels out my window and climbed down. I landed with a grunt and glanced at Joe. "You got the stuff he asked". "Yea, lets go" I replied.

We ran off across the streets as fast as possible towards Raccoon Forest. As we ventured deeper into the woods we heard voices. After walking a few more steps we noticed a campsite, with a fire, and everyone was there. I suddenly had an evil idea, and whispered into Joes ear. He grinned and nodded as we slowly creped towards our unsuspecting friends.

I think they were telling ghost stories, this will make my plan even more entertaining. We slowly snuck up towards some bushes that was close to the campsite and waited. "And then it stopped" said Matt. Everyone leaned in closer. "Then it slowly got up" he grinned. They leaned in more. Get ready. "AND IT KILLED THEM" yelled Matt.

"RAHHHHHHHH" Joe and I roared as we jumped out of hiding. Everyone shirked in terror and started to run from the campsite until they heard familiar laughing. "YOU ASSSHOLES" yelled Tom. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN" growled Alec. I was laughing so hard tears came to my eyes. That was **priceless**!

"HAHAHHAHA" laughed Joe. "You guys are such wimps" I chuckled. Everyone muttered a few more curse words about us before sitting back down again. I unpacked everything and suddenly remembered. "Guys, check this out" I smirked.

I took out of the shotgun case, the shotgun I had gotten from Trent earlier. "Where the hell did you get that" demanded Joe. "I shrugged at this. "Some guy named Trent from Umbrella Corporation mailed it to me. "Damn, that aint fair, I cant he use a handgun and yet here you are with a shotgun." whined Rob. I continued to smile as I sat down again.

"Hey guys, its time to kick back and relax" shouted Tom, as he took out Root Beer and a Stereo. "Aw right man" cheered Matt. 30 minutes later we were still drinking and listening to kewl music when Mike suddenly interrupted. "Oh shit, I gotta take a wiz" he groaned as he started hopping up and down. "Do it over in the bushes then, don't piss on the fire" shouted Shawn.

Mike quickly ran off into the bushes to look for a place to wiz.. 10 minutes later…… "WHAT THE HELLS TAKING HIM, HE CONSTPATIED" yelled John. Kevin got up moaning. He's probably taking a dump. He went off into the bushes. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled Kevin.

We all got up and ran towards Kevin. "What's wrong" I asked. "HOLY SHIT" shirked Alec. I glanced down sickened at Mike, or what was left of Mike. He was bleeding all over, his eyes had been scratched out, he had bite marks all over his lower ribcage, and his arm had been **chewed **off.

"My god" gasped Rob. "What did this" Joe asked. We were cut off when we heard a low growl behind us. We all turned simultaneously towards the noise and noticed it was a dog. Expect when it stepped into the moonlight, I realized this was no dog. It was a Doberman I think, and I didn't look hurt, it looked completely destroyed. Its eyes were blood red, It has patches of skin missing, Chunks oh muscle and flesh were exposed, and its teeth were clenched together, It looked like a dog straight outta hell.

I stepped back horrified at what I was seeing. It took a step towards us. "RUN" yelled Kevin. We all turned and started running. We ran pass the camp site and I snatched my shotgun case, with my shotty in it. "Aggg" yelled Kevin. We glanced back to notice with horror that Kevin had tripped over a tree stump sticking out of the ground. "SAVE YORSELVES" he yelled. I started to run towards him, until I noticed more hellhounds had appeared. "AGGGGGG" yelled Kevin. Too Late. The dogs were ripping him apart he was a goner.

As horrible as this will sound, his death will give us a chance to get way. As we ran threw the woods, we heard more voices from the trees. "Brad, where the hells he going" yelled ?. As we ran faster, we heard a gunshot. "Chris this way" yelled ?. We continued to hear gunshots going off in air. "Jill, head for that mansion" yelled ?.

"Split up, yelled Tom. I continued to run straight as I noticed Matt, John and Shawn run left, and Joe, Tom, Alec, and Rob run right. Most of the dogs were still chasing me though. (OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT,GONNADIEGONNADIE) I noticed a house up ahead with windows lined up, there were no doors nearby, just windows. "FUCK THIS" I growled.. With a defending yell , I leaped forward and crashed threw one of the windows. I rolled on the ground and smashed my head into a nearby coffee table and fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe's POV

I slammed the door of the cabin I had just entered shut and collapsed against it. So many things had happened at once, it had all rushed past in an instant, the campout, discovering Mike dead, Kevin getting mauled, and escaping from those dogs, if you could call them that. Poor Kevin and Mike, all though there was no time to grieve for them, they would be missed.

I got up slowly and observed my surroundings. I was in a cobwebbed filled cabin that looked like no one had lived here for years. I slowly walked through a nearby doorway, shaking the whole time. I then heard a strange noise up ahead, like someone was chewing on meat. I noticed on the floor, next to the fireplace, hunched over another man, was someone who had dirty clothes, smelled bad, and was **chewing** on something.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He didn't answer. "Um excuse me, Sir" I asked. This time the man did respond. He turned his neck so I could see his face…covered in blood. I jumped back in shock at this and noticed his pupils eyes, his decaying skin, that low moan, and his bloody teeth that had, what I suspected to be, a chewed up eye ball. I was horrified at this as he raised his arms and walked slowly towards me like a. (Go ahead and say it, zombie.)

I backed up and looked around for any kind of weapon to defend myself. Next to the fireplace, was a fire poker. I grabbed it and pointed it at the man threateningly. "Get Back, I'll kill you if you come any closer" I stuttered.

The man didn't respond as he lunged forward and grabbed my neck and tried to bite me as I struggled to get him off. "GET OFF ME" I yelled as I shoved him off me and lunged forward with poker. SPLSH! I opened my eyes to find with disgust that the poker at impaled his face. I let go and put a hand to my mouth, I was goanna be sick. I ran over to a corner as the man fell over dead and puked my brains out.

Drew's POV

I slowly opened my tired eyes. "Kevin, Mike" I moaned. I put a hand to my forehead and felt blood dripping down my face. Apparently, jumping through the window wasn't a smart idea. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and tied it around my forehead to stop the bleeding. My shotgun was a few feet away. I grabbed it and sat up.

"Okay Drew, you're trapped in hostile territory, Kevin and Mike are dead, you're separated from your friends, and you have no idea where you are." I stated calmly. I slowly got to my feet holding the shotgun in one hand. I heard the sound of a door opening and quickly hid behind a nearby sofa.

A man stepped into the room, he was tall, had dark brown skin, wore a green flak jacket, had a yellow shirt underneath it, and was armed with a Berretta 92, the letters S.T.A.R.S. was on his shirt. (Oh shit the S.T.A.R.S are here!) (They catch me and I'm done for.) I watched as he put a hand to his head and rubbed it with one arm. A low moan then was heard.

The man swung around and saw another cannibal coming towards him. "NOOOOO" he screamed. He fired his weapon 3 times and missed horribly all 3 times. (Man this guy has shitty aim.) He screamed again and I realized why, the zombie had toppled on top of him and was getting closer to his neck. "NOOOOO, GET OFF ME, GET OFF" he yelled in pure terror. I was about to jump up and help when the zombie took a huge bite into his neck and silenced the man.

That was it! I ran from the room into another hallway with a broken mirror nearby and saw a zombie stalking towards me. I raised the shotgun and aimed. BOOM! I fired the weapon and blew its head off. I cocked the gun and watched as it fell to the floor. I ran into another hallway that lead to a big room with a staircase. Next to me was another corpse. I quickly examined it. (It looks like his death was instant, what the hell happened here!) I shook my head and ran up the stairs, and kicked opened another door. I was now on the second floor of a dinning room. Below me, another door opened.

A man in similar S.TA.R.S. Uniform entered except his jacket was a lighter green, and he had a white shirt, had dark brown short hair, and was also armed with a Berretta 92. I gulped at this. (Does this mean that the whole S.T.A.R.S. team is here?) I watched as he entered the door below me that lead to where that other S.T.A.R.S. member was dead.

I jogged into a nearby double door that lead into a huge hall of some sort. It was now thundering outside, and to make matters worse, there were more people downstairs. 2 men, and 1 woman. One of the men wore an all black S.T.A.R.S. uniform, his hair was slicked back, and he was wearing sunglasses (inside a building.) The other man was roughly built, had a red S.T.A.R.S. jacket and white shirt, had a rugged beard and mustache, and had a Colt Python in his right hand. The women had a blue S.T.A.R.S. jacket and shirt, had a blue beret, and Berretta 92 in hand.

I didn't bother to hear what they were talking about as I ran from the hall into another hallway that was red and had many paintings. On the ground hunched over a boy, was another zombie.

I gasped as I realized who it was. "Rob" I moaned. Half of Rob's head had been chewed off and his left arm was missing. Rage overwhelmed me as I growled and caught the freaks attention. "YOU SONVABITCH" I shirked as I fired my shotgun at his lower chest, killing him instantly. I breathe heavily as I stared at Rob's corpse. I don't think I can take it anymore, I fell to my knees and lowered my, and allowed tears to go. "How many people I know have to die before this is all over" I weeded.

Ill update once I get a few more reviews, till then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joes POV

I think I'm done throwing up bile. I had just gotten up from my now "green colored" corner. "Okay Joe, just calm down, your gonna get out of this alive" I told myself. First thing I should do is search this place for a gun, any kind at all. I started searching in cupboards, under the bed, in a closet, pretty much covered every spot of the cabin.

"Well this sucks" I muttered. That's when I spotted, on a nearby night desk, was a Glock 22, a powerful semi auto pistol. I dashed over and snatched it grinning, this was way to sweet, and to make matters better there was 3 handgun magazines next to where I had the pistol. "Your not the only one who's armed now Drew" I smirked. Suddenly, I heard the front door open and slam shut. I raised my pistol, I already knew how to shoot, my dad was apart of the RPD, and on a few occasions he allowed me shoot and the range, and I was pretty good. "Hello" I called out. No answer. "HELLO" I called out louder still no answer. "Man I have a bad feeling about this" I grumbled. I walked through the doorway that would lead outside, and something smashed into the back of my head. "Ohhh fuck" I managed to say before my world went dark.

I awoke moments later in front of the fireplace. I still had my gun and managed to get to my feet. A few feet away a women in a tattered gray shirt entered. I gasped when I saw her face. She had faces, many of them stitched to her skull, had tentacles waving out of her back, her hands were cuffed together with a wooden board, and she smelled bad. I raised my pistol and fired off a few shots at her. She stumbled back from the bullets but regained balance and continued towards me.

"Oh shit" I moaned. I fired off a few more shots and she fell to the ground. "Ha killed you" I gloated. I put a hand on the front door and heard something behind me. I glanced back to notice the strange monster was getting to her feet. "Fuck" I yelled and run out the door. I ran down a path screaming my head off, that thing is invulnerable to bullets, I had to get away. I noticed the mansion that the person in the woods was talking about and saw someone in one of the windows shooting a Remington 870 Shotgun.

"Drew" I asked. It had to be him! I kept running towards the mansion, not noticing the zombie up ahead whom I bumped into. "AHH NO" I yelled as it grabbed me. I grabbed its head to keep it away from me, and raised my pistol to its head. "EAT THIS, FUCKER" I growled and fired several bullets into its head. It fell down dead and I heard a empty click coming from my gun. "Damn it" I muttered as I ejected the clip and stuck in a fresh one. I kicked open another door that lead into the mansion. I raised the pistol and took a deep breath as I began to look for my friends.

Drew's POV

I had stopped weeping over Rob's death a while ago and was now searching rooms. I entered a bathroom that was pretty clean, except for the dirty water in the tub. "God that stinks" I groaned. I walked over to the tub and reached in a pulled the plug to rid the room of the smell. BIG MISTAKE!

A decayed hand shot out of the tub and another of the living dead got up. "Oh god" I moaned. This one was more disgusting then the last. Alge fell from its mouth, the dirty water filled its clothes pockets, and its smelled more disgusting then normal zombies. I backed up as it fell from the tub and grabbed my foot. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what'll happen if it mange's to bite me.

I ripped my foot from its grasp and slammed my shoe on its head. SPLAT! Splat? I looked down and realized the head was no longer there. My foot had given away and now my shoe was covered in its brains. "Oh god" I moaned as I put a hand to my mouth and ran over to the nearby toilet. I threw up in the toilet letting it all out. THAT…WAS…GROSS!

I picked myself up and exited the room……only to bump into another man. "OH SHIT" I yelled as I raised my shotgun. "What the fuck" muttered the man. I opened my eyes, now wishing it was a zombie. "Who the hell are you" muttered Chris. "Umm" I started. "Well" he demanded. "I was in the woods camping with 10 of my friends when uhh" I stammered. "Zombie" I yelled and pointed behind him. He looked back as I ran from the room. "There's no zom." He stared when he realized I was gone.

Chris's POV

I don't know what the hell is going on. First Bravo Teams helicopter crash, then Josephs sudden death, then discovering Kenneth dead, Now I'm trapped in this hellhole searching for my missing teammates, and these kids. Speaking of which…WHY THE HELL WERE 10 KIDS, UNDER THE AGE OF 18 DOING OUT HERE AFTER CURFEW, WERE THEY STUPID, OR WILLING TO DIE! "Damn thrill seeking kids" I grumbled.

If Claire was to ever do something like this Id drag her back to college and ground her till she was 50. (But Claire would never do something like this, she's not stupid.) The door in front of me opened and another one of the kids bumped into me and fell on his butt, he was armed with a HK MP5, strapped to his back. I growled thinking he was a zombie and raised my gun. "Oh shit, don't shoot" he yelled raising his hands into the air.

"YOU" I started. I grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up. "YOUR ONE OF THOSE KIDS THAT CAME INTO THE WOODS, ARE YOU MENTAL" I roared. "Okay Okay I'm sorry" he panicked. I let go of him and crossed my arms. "Who are you, bet your not 18 yet" I stated annoyed. "My name is John Ben and I'm 16 yrs old, ill be 18 in" he started. "I don't care when you'll be 18, as far as I know you wont live past 16" I growled. John looked down at the floor guilty. I calmed down abit and tried again.

"Your coming with me" I stated. The kid gave me a weird look and nodded as I took the lead. I glanced back and noticed he had the Sub machinegun in hand. Under normal circumstances, I should confiscate it, but being how this is a survival situation; I need all the help possible. (Still I came here to find my teammates not to be some damn babysitter). I turned around and pointed at the kid. "Stay HERE. I'll be back" I said. He nodded as I walked out onto a balcony that was musty and dark.

As I walked forward, I noticed someone slumped in a lawn chair. I raised my gun on instinct but lowered it, as the figure didn't move. As I got closer, I recognized him. "Forest" I asked. I bent down and started into his eyes. I jumped back in shock, as I didn't see eyes, just empty sockets. (WHAT HAVE THEY DON'T TO HIM, HIS FACE, HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ONE OF THEM) You never really care much about who the zombies once were until you find someone you knew, and I knew Forest very well, he was one of my best friends. His jacket was torn, his ribcage was cruelly exposed, and he had wounds all over him.

I got up and looked to the left to notice his Milkor MGL Mk.1 Grenade Launcher. I grabbed it and continued on the balcony. "As I walked around the corner, I noticed it was a dead end. "Suddenly I heard a loud bang behind me. I turned around to see the last thing I ever wanted to see tonight. Walking at a very fast pace towards me, arms outstretched was Forest. I'm horrified, not at the fact that he was a zombie, but at the fact at what I had to do.

BUT, I cant, I cant shoot Forest, zombie or not. "Forget it" I yelled and ducked under his grasp. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders. I elbowed him in the face and he staggered back. (Look Chris, the real Forest is gone, he'd want you to do this, he'd rather be dead then undead any day). I gulped and raised the grenade launcher as he started towards me again. "I'm sorry" I muttered as I pulled the trigger. A smoking grenade sot out and smashed into Forest head, destroying it instantly. Forest fell to the ground and all became silent. I stared at his corpse for a few minutes more and ran back to door I entered. Problem….John was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drew's POV

"AHHHHHH" I screamed". I was running down the hall I used to enter the mansion from those damn dogs that killed Kevin and Mike. "Eat Lead" I roared as I turned around and fired at the dog's head at close range when it was within reach of biting me. Its head exploded literally. It flew past me and twitched abit before dying. "That was for my friends" I growled. I turned and bumped into someone and raised my shotgun. The guy in front of me raised a Glock 22. "Joe" I asked. "Drew" he stuttered.

"Shit, your alive" I cheered. "Just barley" he grumbled. "Joe listen to me, I uh ran into a STARS member. "YOU WHAT" he shouted. "Umm he's put their looking for us since I kinda told him about what we were doing in the woods. "YOU IDIOT, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT ARE PARENTS ARE GONNA DO TO US WHEN THE STARS TELLS THEM WERE NOT AT HOME" he shirked. "Yea their gonna ground us" I stated. "WORSE THEN THAT YOU MORON" he grumbled. "Look it couldn't be helped all right" I said. "By the way Joe, I found Rob" I sighed. "REALLY, SHIT WHERE IS HE" he grinned.

"He's…gone" I said morbidly. "The grin fell from Joes face. "No" he gasped. "I found him being devoured by a zombie, I was too late to help him" I stated. Joe looked down in complete anger. "First Mike, then Kevin, and now Rob, how many more are going to die tonight". "Look Joe we cant get all emotional now, there are only 2 things we have to do, Find the others, and get the hell out." I said. "It'll take too long if we look together, we should split up" Joe sighed. "All right then, Ill search the first floor for any survivors, and you search the second floor, REMEMBER, we have to avoid all STARS members." I demanded.

"All right, if you run into trouble, give me a call on your cell" Joe asked. "I nodded and we splited up. I entered a hallway and noticed shadows of people with their arms in the air on the wall. I realized that it was coming from the windows. I glanced at the window and jumped back. Those shadows were actually zombies banging on the glass and failing miserably to break it. Just to piss them off I gave them the Double middle finger salute and stuck my tongue out at them. This seemed to get them more angry as their "Food" was now taunting them.

Still smirking I entered another bedroom that had a single corpse on the ground, and something was inside the closet. I shrugged it off and noticed a diary on the table. The moment my hand touched its cover, the closet door swung open and out came another undead. "WHOA" I shouted and slammed the butt of my gun into its chin and then fired into its chest. The zombie that was on the ground was now up and staggering towards me. I raised my shotty and aimed at Its leg and fired. Its leg flew off, blood spewing every where as it collapsed to the ground, however it was still determined to eat me, even if its left leg was gone as it crawled towards me. I grabbed a nearby knife from a table and jammed it into its head, ceasing its life. I glanced at the diary and muttered the hell with it. I walked back into the hallway and noticed the shadows of the zombies were gone. I walked towards the windows to see where they went. CRASHHHHH!

Both of them crashed through the windows. After killing them both, I could of sworn I heard music, like someone was playing the piano. It was pretty good music. I shook of the feeling and walked back into the hall where I had first found the other STARS member. "Wonder if he's still alive" I asked. I went back to where I first saw him and realized how wrong I was. His corpse was still there except from the looks of it, his attacker ripped his throat out, revealing the bone. I read his ID. "Kenneth Sullivan, Bravo Team Field Scout" It read. I heard a nearby door opening, followed by a keep practicing Rebecca, I'll be back soon. "Oh crap" I mused as I ran from the room.

Joe's POV

I was now on the second floor searching every room that wasn't locked with a stupid sword or armor symbol. I found one door open that lead into a room filled with suits of armor. Uggg. I raised my gun at the sound of the moan. I looked behind a suit of armor to notice. "Alec" I cried. I dashed over to him. Man he looked bad. He had bite marks all over his shoulder and legs, blood was pouring out of his multiple wounds, and his left arm look incapacitated. "J..Joe" he moaned.

"Don't talk, I'm gonna get you out of here" I started as I reached to pick him up. "NO" he shouted. I stared at him confused. No? he didn't want to escape. "I'm too weak, I can't even sit up. "Alec I'll" I began. "Please don't make this harder then it already is, I've lost far too much blood, should you take me with you, Ill only be a burden, besides I cough cough don't have much time left" he groaned in pain. "Alec, no please don't die, Rob is now dead, I don't want anyone else to die" I yelled. "Please Joe I can't…" he stopped. Alecs head then slumped downward and he stopped moving. Desperately I put a hand to his neck for a pulse, anything. (He's gone).

I stared at him sadly, vowing to avenge his death, as well as the others. He had in his right hand, a .357 Desert Eagle, in his left 2 magazines of magnum ammo. I took both, and with one last glance at Alec, I left the room. I then rammed into someone. "Oh shit" I muttered as the zombie reached out……and grabbed my arm? I thought zombies usually go for the neck. "Are you alright" asked the man. I gazed up and saw it was another S.T.A.R.S. member. He had a bread and moustache, his biceps were huge, had a red S.T.A.R.S. jacket and white under shirt, and was holding a Colt Python.

"My name is Barry Burton and I'm with the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, what's yours" he asked kindly. "Umm Joe Torous" I responded. "What are you doing here" he asked. I gulped, Drew is gonna be pissed and upset when I tell him that Alec is dead, but he's gonna be more pissed when he finds out I blabbed everything. "Well, me and 9 of my friends went camping in the woods cause we wanted to search for the cannibals hideout" I began. Barry's eyes widened at this but nodded. "And well, before we knew what was happening, we found one of our friends corpse after he went to take a leak, then another friend died as he ran for this mansion" I went on. "Do you have any idea how dangerous the Forrest has gotten lately and you came into the woods anyway" Barry asked sternly.

I winced at this, all though he wasn't gonna hurt me, this guy was still intimidating. "Yes, we wanted to be town hero's" I grinned sheeply. Barry then put a hand to his forehead and muttered something about this is why I don't let the girls do crazy things like this. "Come with me, I can help you find your friends and help you get home" he said with a smile. There was something about Barry I couldn't put my finger on, but somehow I got the feeling that I should trust him. I slowly smiled. "Yea okay" I responded. He raised an eyebrow at the Desert Eagle in my pocket and the Glock in my hand. "Obviously, you know to to use a firearm" he asked. "Yea, obviously" I responded. "Well then come on, lets get going" he stated. I nodded as he took the lead, Magnum raised while I covered for him. As we walked out into the main hall, Barry's radio crackled to life. "Yes" he asked.

I stood their in silence wondering what he was listening to. "Okay" he said and turned off his radio and turned to me. "It seems we've found one of your friends" he smiled. "Really, where" I shouted. "Follow me" he said and we ran downstairs, past the dinning room and ran into a room with a bar and a nearby piano. Inside was a man with short black hair, a green S.T.A.R.S. jacket, and next to him was a woman with a blue beret and S.T.A.R.S. jacket., and sitting at the bar was. "Oh Drew" I sighed. "You too Joe" he asked. "Yea" I said as Barry lead me over to the bar. "Alright" said the blacked hair man. "What is going on here" asked the woman. "We may as well tell them everything Joe" Drew grumbled. It didn't seem like we had much choice, at least if we wanted to get out. "I wonder where John is" muttered Drew

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ITLL BE ALITTE ABIT OF JOHN AND REBBECA, THEN SOME JILL DREW, AND RICHARD, ILL UPDATE ONCE I GET A FEW MORE REVIEWS, TILL THEN.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John's POV

I had just finished dealing with a zombie that had ambushed me, stupid freak. At the bottom of the stairs I noticed a door to my left. The moment I stepped inside, a cloud sprayed into my face. "AGGG" I yelled. I fell to the ground gripping my eyes in pain. "IT BURNS" I shouted. "OH NO" I heard someone yell.

Before I knew it someone lifted me off the ground and placed me against the wall. "I'm really sorry about that, are you alright" she asked as she applied something to my burning eyes.

I blinked constantly as my eyesight slowly returned. When I stopped blinking I could fully see who had attacked and cured me. It was a girl, mabey 18 or 19 yrs old, she had short tomboyish hair, a white S.T.A.R.S. jacket with a medic symbol on it, and a Berretta 92. In my opinion, she was cute looking, however their was no **WAY **I was gonna tell her that.

"Um yes I'm fine now" I said. "I'm sorry about that, I thought you were a zombie" she said. "It's no problem, even though zombies aren't smart enough to use a door knob" I said with a smirk. The girl returned the smile to me as she helped me to my feet.

"My name is Rebecca Chambers, I'm the medic of the S.T.A.R.S. bravo team, what's your name" she asked. "I'm John Ben" I responded with an accent, trying to show off. She looked more amused then impressed. "What are you doing here anyway" she asked. "Well myself and 9 other kids were out camping in the woods cause we wanted to find the cannibals hideout and become hero's, but before we knew what was happening, 2 of our friends were killed, and we ran for this mansion since it was the only place we could find" I explained.

"Well one, you don't look like a trained professional with experience in law enforcement, even though I don't as well" she said regrettable. "Why, you new" I asked out of curiosity. She nodded and sat down on the nearby cot. "Its my first mission, since I've been with the S.T.A.R.S. for only 2 months" she said. "Well believe it or not but my dad is apart of the S.P.F., and he allowed me a few times to shoot on of these and I'm pretty good at it"

I responded, pointing to the Sub-Machine gun strapped to my back. Before she could respond, I gripped my side in pain and fell to my knees. (Oh shit why now!) Rebecca gasped at this and ran to my side and helped me to lie down on the cot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I have several **TINY** scratches on my lower sideRebecca slowly lifted part of my shirt and gasped once more, Their were HUGE slash markings, as well as blood dripping from them, I had gotten those wounds earlier from those damn dogs, fortunately their weren't any bite wounds.

"My god, I'm surprised you can still walk with these injuries" Rebecca gawked. "I'm surprised myself, by all means, I shouldn't even be able to walk" I grinned in pain. Rebecca then removed something from her pouch. I moved my head from the drug as she tried to give it to me." This is going to help you, just swallow it" she insisted. I sighed and simply nodded as I allowed her to pour the strange liquid down my throat. "Hey, that tastes like root beer" I thought before passing out.

Jill's POV

Okay its official that these kids are insane. I mean camping in the woods, where the cannibal's hideout was rumored to be! And to make matters even better they did It all for the sake of becoming town hero's. Chris is right, they are thrill seeking kids ugg. Right now myself, Chris and Barry were discussing what to do about these kids, fortunately we locked the doors if they tried opening it we would know.

Its funny at the idea that these kids were constantly trying to impress us during our talk about what they were doing, most of it was made up. I glanced back and noticed drew was still crying over the death of someone name Alec, who was most likely another friend of his who didn't make it. "So what do you think we should with these troublemakers" chuckled Barry. "Lets just send them back home right now" grumbled Chris. "I don't think that such a good idea Chris, were miles away from the city and those dogs are out there" I resorted.

"Well these kids have a common goal with us don't they" asked Barry. Chris raised eyebrows at this. "What do you mean by that" I asked. "I mean there looking for they're friends, while were looking for our teammates. "So are you suggesting for us to team up with them" I asked.

"Forget it, there inexperienced, they'd slow us down and don't even know how to shoot. "Actually Chris, before finding Joe, I saw him shoot a zombie clean between the eyes" interrupted Barry. "He's right Chris, Kenneth is dead, so is Joseph, Forest, Kevin and Edward, this is a survival situation so do you really think its wise to just send them away, we could use there help" I intercepted. Chris looked at Barry and me and then threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, but I wont like it" he grumbled.

I sighed and walked back over to the kids who were now trying and failing miserably to open the nearby beer bottles from the bar. Chris, annoyed at this yanked it from them and placed it back where they had found it. "Alright kids" I started.

"HEY WERE NOT KIDS" yelled Joe. "YEA, IF YOUR GONNA CALL US SOMETHING THEN USE OUR NAMES" shouted Drew. Chris put a hand to his head and muttered something about kids giving him a headache and Barry just smirked at their little "outburst". "Okay then Drew, Joe, we've decided since you're looking for your friends and were looking for our teammates, we've concluded that the smart thing to do is to team up.

The boys glanced at each other and grinned. "DOES THIS MEAN YOU WONT TELL OUR PARENTS ABOUT THIS" they both asked. "Sorry, still have to, police regulations" I chuckled. Both of them gave us dirty looks and sighed. "So how's this gonna work then" asked Chris.

"Well Ill go and check the east wing of the 2nd floor, Chris you and drew check this wing for anything we've missed, and Barry and Joe, check the 1st floor west wing." I instructed. Barry and Joe nodded and left before I could say anything else, before leaving Joe handed drew a .357 Desert Eagle. Chris groaned at the thought of having to work with kids and muttered for drew to follow him as they left the room. I shook my head in amusement and soon left as well.

Johns POV (OMG a minor character gets another POV)

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying down on the cot that Rebecca was sitting on earlier, speaking of Rebecca where is she. I glanced over to the corner to notice my weapon and all the ammo to it there, plus my shirt was hanging on a chair. I tried to sit up but gasped in pain as I collapsed into the bed once more.

I looked at my chest to notice a huge white cloth wrapped multiple times around my lower abdomen. I tried to sit up again and this time the pain wasn't as bad. I limped over to my gear and slowly put everything back on. Rebecca must have fixed me up while I was asleep. After suiting up I ran from the room towards the second floor, crossed the main hall, entered the double door and took the first door on the left. Inside was a small hallway and around the corner, sitting next to another guy was Rebecca.

"Rebecca" I cried as I dashed towards her. "John, your alright" she gasped. I started to talk but then noticed the man sitting next to her. He looked pretty bad, he had blue eyes, short brown shaved hair, an orange R.P.D. shirt and a Remington M870 Tactical Shotgun was lying against the wall, but what caught my attention was the gaping bloody/infected wound on his right arm.

"Hey are you okay" I asked already knowing the answer. "Who…Who are you" he moaned. "My name is John Ben and I'm here to help" I responded. The man gave me a weak smile and raised his left arm. "Richard Aiken, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team Communication list" he said. I shook his hand and he winced in pain. "What happened to you" I asked. The smile from Richards face fell, a look of horror on it. "He's been bitten by a poisonous snake" Rebecca interrupted. "Its no ordinary snake…take my word from it" he groaned. "He's been poisoned and he needs serum" Rebecca said. I gasped at this, not at the fact that he needed Serum, but at the fact that he could possibly die, since there have been too many deaths tonight. "Ill go and get some from that medical room, your gonna make it Richard hold on" I shouted as I ran from the hall.

OKAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DREW WILL SNEAK AWAY FROM CHIRS AND FIND ALECS CORSPE NUF SAID, JOHN WILL FIND THE SERUM FOR RICHARD, AND…WELL ILL THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO NEXT, TILL THEN UPDATE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John's POV

"Oh shit, Oh shit" I shouted as I rummaged through the medicines on the shelf in the medical room. I had to find that serum for Richard! "C'mon Anti Venom, Anti Venom" I grumbled. Then I spotted it on in the far back. (Oh, of course it has to be in the far back).

I grabbed it and ran back to Richards. (I shall not bore you with details on what I did to get there). I rushed to Richards's side, where he was looking wore then before. "Hope this is what you wanted" I said as I gave the serum to Rebecca. "Yes, I'm going to give you a shot Richard, hang in there" she urged as she reached into her medical pouch and took out a needle, extracted the serum, and injected it into Richards arm.

Richard slowly reached to his back pocket and took out something. "He…Here take it" he groaned as he held out something. I hesitated at first but then grabbed it.

"It's a radio, ahh man that anti venom is a real bitch on the body" he grinned in pain. Rebecca kissed Richard and I just stood there for a few seconds. "Well seeing as how you two want to be alone I'll just go on ahead" I grinned as I walked towards the nearest door.

Drew's POV

I had gotten separated from Chris awhile back, most likely because of the 6 zombie dogs that had chased us. I had ran up to the second floor and was now looking for Alec's resting place.

I finally found a door that matched Joe's description and stepped inside, a few feet away, the wall smeared with blood was Alex. I stared at his corpse for a few moments and couldn't take it. (Stop being such a wimp, if you continue to act like this you'll be joining him).

I sucked it up and kneed next to his corpse. He didn't seem to have anything on him, except a single clip of 9mm ammo in his jacket pocket. I took it and started to walk away from the room. I then heard a footstep behind him. I whirled around to see Alec getting up. "Alec, your alive" I cried.

He didn't seem to hear me as he staggered towards me. I ran forward to help him stand, to get him help and grabbed his shoulders…only to have him grab my neck and with a growl try to bite it. I yelled in shock and pushed him away from me.

"Alec, what's wrong" I shouted he moaned and raised his head so I could see his face. (What!) His eyes were a film white, and blood was dripping from his mouth. (NO NO NO HE CANT BE ONE OF THEM, HE JUST CANT BE)! I raised Alec's Desert Eagle, but hesitated. "Alec please stop" I moaned.

He didn't hear me as he came closer, only for me to see a huge gapping hole in his leg. "NOOOOOO" I yelled as I pulled the trigger. The .357 slug nailed his forehead and blew a huge chunk of his brain off.

He walked a few more steps before collapsing to the ground. I breathed heavily and ran from the room, wanting to get away from the fact that he had became a zombie.

Richards POV

I just laid there as Rebecca watched over me. (Heh john definitely had a lot guts to go back out there and find the cure that saved me). Suddenly I realized something. "Um Rebecca" I asked.

"Yes" she responded. "Did john go out the door he came in" I stuttered. "No he went ahead why" she asked. I thought hard about this. One of the doors are locked, the only door he could have gone through would have lead him to…OH SHIT! I started to get up. "Richard, what are you doing" Rebecca gasped. "I have to go after John, he's in danger" I grunted. "Wait let me come with you" she urged.

"No, I cant let you Rebecca, I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you" I groaned. "But" she continued. "Please stay here, I'll be back" I grinned. She remained quiet for a moment and nodded. I grabbed my shotgun and grinned, time for some payback.

John's POV

I had entered another small hallway and the door that was to the far left was locked, the only door unlocked was the one in front of me that had cobwebs on it. I drew my Submachine gun and opened the door.

Slowly I stepped inside.

Man it was musty in here, it was dark, the moonlight lit up most of the attic and had a few shelves stacked up against the wall. There was a huge gaping hole in the ceiling for just about anything to get through. In others words, this room sucked.

I took a few steps forward and a horrid smell filled the air. "Man what is that god awful smell" I moaned. Then it happened. Something began to move up in the rafters, and fell slithered to the floor with a loud HISS. This was the monster that Richard was talking about.

I backed up in horror at what I was looking at. In front of me was a creature about 8 ft tall, and 5 ft wide, that had strange purple lumps on its back. (SNAKE)! I backed up as it opened its mouth, which could swallow me in one gulp and lunged at me.

I jumped back as it missed and it continued to slither towards me. (Oh god what do I do now?) Before I could say anything, the sound of a door being kicked open was heard behind me. I whirled around and surprisingly the snake looked as well.

Standing there with a M870 Tactical Shotgun in one hand was Richard. "Payback time" Richard announced as he cocked his shotgun. I grinned at this and grabbed my HK MP5 and loaded it. Time for alittle fun.

SHORT CHAPTER SORRY NEXT WILL FEATURE THE JOHN AND RICHARD VS YAWN (THE SNAKE) AND SOMETHING ELSE TILL THEN UPDATE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John's POV

I didn't move for a moment as the snake looked back and forth between Richard and me as if it was thinking about who it should attack first. It chose me as it leered back and lunged at me. I dodged it and it rammed its head into the wall. (Ha Moron).

I smiled as it slowly pulled it self out of the hole it made in the wall and shook its head. It then slowly turned to glare at me…only to be shot several time by my Submachine gun. It seemed to ignore the bullets that were slamming into its side and opened its huge mouth.

I could see saliva dripping done from its monstrous fangs. It then lunged once more but this time it went for my feet. I tried to jump but its mouth caught one of my shoes. Lucky it didn't go through though. (SHIT)! I struggled in its grip and then heard a loud BOOM and the snake released me.

I glanced up and noticed Richard standing there. "You forget I was here" he grinned, "Nope" I grinned back as I got too my feet. The snake then changed course, going for Richard. Richard dived aside as it rammed into one of the support beams.

Richard and I began to fire off a flurry of shotgun and machinegun fire. The snake shirked in pain and struggled to remain conscious. This gave me an idea.

Richard's POV

Damnit, why won't this asshole die? Despite all the bullets it takes, it refuses to back down. I glanced over at John who had a mischief grin on his face (what's he up to). Suddenly, he ran towards the snake…and jumped onto its back! (IS HE SUICIDAL)!

John then climbed onto the snake's head and started firing into its skull. (He's suicidal) I shook of the feeling as I kneeled down and started to fire again at Yawn.

Yawn had managed to throw John off its head. John moaned in pain and yawn slowly wrapped it self around John. Then it began to squeeze the life out of him. I reached into my pocket and took out a flash grenade. "JOHN CLOSE YOUR EYES" I shouted as I threw it.

John closed his eyes as the grenade went off. The snake squealed in pain as it dropped John who imminently started gasping for air.

"Are you okay" I yelled over the shotgun fire. "Ye…Yea" he gasped. I then decided that I had enough of this bullshit and fired directly at Yawns right eye.

Yawn then started moving twitching uncontrollably and then collapsed to the floor. John sighed and walked up to me. "Thanks" he said. I smiled at him and nodded as I raised my shotgun.

I then heard a noise in the corner. I glanced over and saw Yawn getting up. I gasped at this and fired once, John just stood there in shock.

Yawn lunged towards John, mouth opened. "JOHN" I yelled as I dove towards him. I grabbed him by the legs and forced him to fall backwards as Yawn missed us both my inches.

Yawn, instead of eating John (Or me) rammed into a cabinet. It then moaned in pain and decided it had a enough of this aggravation as it slithered away through a hole in the ceiling. "YEA YOU BETTER RUN" I yelled in anger.

I picked up John and hoisted him onto my back, since he was unconscious, must have rammed his head against something. I walked back into the hall where he had found me and saw Rebecca waiting for me. "Richard" she cried as she wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled at her, "I told you I would be back" I said. She then noticed John's asleep form on my back. "Is he okay" she asked nervously. "He's fine, he just unconscious" I assured her. Her radio then began to beep. "Rebecca grabbed it.

"Yes…Yea..Alright Ill be there" she finished as she placed it back on her belt. "Well, what happened" I asked. She smiled. "Chris and the others want us to meet up in the bar that has a piano, I forgot to tell him about you and John though" she sighed.

I grinned at this and patted her on the back. "No problem, It'll be a great way to surprise them all. "C'mon then lets get moving" she stated as we began towards the others.

Chris's POV

I've finally tracked down drew again, he wandering the halls of the 2nd floor. I have to realize that they aren't just kids, there stuck in the same nightmare as we are, and they're losing there're friends like we're losing our teammates.

"Hey uh drew" I muttered. "Yea" he said not bothering to look at me. "I uh...sorry for being an asshole" I grumbled. Drew looked up at me with a look of shock and simply nodded as we reached the Piano room.

Inside already were Jill, Joe and Barry. "I've called Rebecca, she should be here soon" I reported. "Good, then we can move past that garden shed that's locked.

"The door behind me opened and in stepped Rebecca. "Rebecca" I shouted as I dashed towards her. I looked past her and saw someone that made this even better. "Richard" I cried. "Hi Chris" smiled Richard. "Your alive" shouted Barry. Richard then pointed to a kid that was on his back.

"John" I asked. JOHN! I looked back to see Drew and Joe dash past me to see John. "Is he alright" asked Jill. "He's okay, he's just unconscious" announced Rebecca. "This is great, finding another member of Bravo Team alive" I sighed. "I almost got eaten by that snake" Richard grunted.

"Point is everyone is here, so we can continue on" announced Joe. "He's right Chris, we have to keep moving, don't forget we still need to find Enrico, and Wesker, and the other kids.

"I nodded and gripped my Beretta 92. "Okay then lets go everyone" I announced. We all left the room and walked to the garden shed. "I'll go first, Joe come with me" stated Barry.

"If you don't come back in 10, were coming" I said. Barry nodded as he and Joe went through the door that would lead to the garden, not knowing it would lead to another victims resting place.

SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY YAWN FIGHT, BUT AT LEAST I SPARED RICHARD, ITS GETTING HARDER TO TRY AND STAY FOCUSED ON THE STORY, ILL UPDATE ONCE I GET MORE REVIEWS, TILL THEN.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joes POV

I just had gotten past those damn mini spiders in the courtyard, all Barry and me had to do was brush them. Then we were on this damn walkway that was flooded with water, luckily, Barry had tracked down a handle and drained the pool of water.

Unfortunately, we weren't out of it yet. When we crossed the walkway, something landed on my shoulder. I glanced at it and noticed the last thing I needed inches from my face…a snake.

"AHHHH" I yelled as I threw it off and shot it several times. "Hey take it easy" Barry shouted. I ignored him as I started running, more snakes were dropping from the branches above.

"SHIT" I yelled as they kept falling faster. Up ahead, was an elevator. I jumped onto it and started shooting at the snakes coming for me.

Barry calmly walked onto the elevator and pushed the button. "Did you have to do that" he asked aggregated. "Sorry" I mumbled, that was embarrassing.

As we came to a stop I noticed a nearby waterfall, and another elevator. AHHHHHHHHH! That scream, its…

"MATT" I cried. I ran forward and indeed, there was Matt. Matt was shooting off twin Uzi's and backing up into a corner, screaming in fear. I rushed to help him but froze when I saw what he was shooting at.

It was her, that monster from the cabin, the one with many faces. I was so horrified at seeing her again, I couldn't move, I could only watch in fear.

I think Barry shouted something and his shots joined in, but were having little effect. Matt was now in a corner, still shooting and now screaming hysterically.

The monster then raised its cuffed hands and smashed it into Matt's face.

The whole left side of Matt's face exploded in a splash of blood, brain, and bone as he fell over dead. I snapped out of it in time to see this.

"MATT, NOOOOOOO" I yelled. Anger consumed me as I drew my Glock 18 and, snapped it to full auto and started firing.

The monster now seemed to be effected by my bullets as it ran away through a nearby gate. I lowered my pistol and walked over to the obliviously dead Matt who had been a good friend. I screamed in complete rage at seeing his bloody face.

"Joe, are you okay" Barry asked. I whirled around, consumed by anger. "ILL KILL THAT BITCH, ILL FRY HER FUCKING ASS" I growled as I ran towards the gate she had gone through.

"Joe, wait" called Barry. But I couldn't wait, I had to kill that bitch! I kicked the gate open and pursued the monster.

Chris's POV

It's been too long, they should have been back by now. "Drew, lets go" I said. Drew nodded as we went through the door to follow Barry and Joe. We had to shoot a couple of snakes that had gotten in front of us. When we went down on this elevator, I saw Drew scream as he ran towards a body on the ground. I assumed he must have been of been one of drews friends. "Drew, we have to keep moving" I stated. "Id…like to stay here abit longer" he moaned. I shrugged at this, he obviously needed a moment. I continued on without him. Unfortunately waiting for me behind the gate was even more horrors then before.

VERY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT IM TYRING TO THINK OF MORE THINGS TO ADD IN AND PLUS, I KNOW I DIDN'T SHOW THE CRIMSON HEADS YET, BUT THEY'LL RETURN…WITH THE HUNTER! Ill update soon, so review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Richards POV

We've followed Chris and the others into an estate of some sort. Rebecca had found a medical room and was mixing chemicals incase any of us came back wounded.

Jill was searching through another room. I was searching a bar that had a staircase nearby, a pool table, and an arcade.

"Damnit" I growled. There's nothing here. Suddenly something dropped from the ceiling. It was a spider that was as big as a frickin cow.

Its 8 eyes seemed to glare at me before it shot something at me. I gasped and rolled aside. A strange liquid hit the wooden floor and melted through it.

"ACID" I yelled. I threw another flash grenade at it and blinded it.

It screeched in pain.

I smirked and walked up to it calmly and blew a hole in its head. As its green blood flowed widely, I smirked.

"I better track down Chris, John and Barry" I muttered. I walked out into the hall...right in the arms of a zombie.

"Oh shit" I yelled as It tried to bite me. "I slammed my shotgun into its stomach. It jerked over in pain as I kicked it in the face. "EAT THIS" I yelled as I pulled the trigger. Its blood spewed everywhere and, unfortunately also onto my face.

"Damnit" I grumbled. I glanced at my shoulder and realized I had been scratched by the zombie. I made my way back to Rebecca. "Richard" she cried as I walked into the medical room. "Sorry, but I uh got a little scratched" I grinned. "Ill treat your wounds," she said as she led me over to a table.

Jill's POV

I had just killed 3 zombies that had snuck up on me. As I passed by another door, I heard voices inside. You have to help me destroy some evidence, I left in the underground lab.

No that wasn't part of the deal. It is now, do it or your family dies. … I know you want to kill me, but if I die, so does your family, I'm counting on you.

"Just then the door opened, and out stepped Barry. "Barry, who were you just talking to" I asked. "Oh Jill, uh I was talking to myself, old age must be doing that to me."

He moaned. I looked at him suspiciously. "I think, Ill go outside and get some fresh air" he grumbled as he disappeared around the corner.

(Why do I get the feeling, that he's hiding something from me) I waved it off. It's probably just the stress under this sort of situation.

I walked by a crack in the wall and glanced inside.

I could hear a loud ZZZZZZ. Something then flew out of the wall. A hornet, the size of my fist then charged at me. "Oh no" I groaned. I raised my Remington 870 and fired. It easily avoided the buckshot and pricked me with its stinger. "OWWW"I yelled. It then dropped to the floor dead. I glared at the bee and crushed it under my boot. "I hope Chris is alright" I said as I continued my search.

Chris's POV

I was still searching the rooms, with no luck at all.

When I entered another room, I was greeted with the sight of a corpse with a noose around its neck hanging in the doorway.

I growled at this and cut the noose, dropping the corpse to the ground.

"God, that is the last thing I needed to see" I moaned. Whoever this guy was, obviously didn't want to become one of those monsters.

So he decided to break his neck instead, wanting to die at least human.

From the looks of it, his plan worked, he didn't look decomposed like the others. Inside the room was another body with a hole in its head, he too looked human, in his hand, was a self-defense magnum, with only one shot.

"Ill take it, might be useful," I stated. I entered the hall again to bump into Drew. "So you're done now" I asked.

"I've decide not to grieve over Matt anymore, crying isn't going to bring him back. "Well then we better continue, how many more friends are you looking for" I asked.

"Well, only Shawn and Tom are left now" he groaned. (And all we have left to find is Enrico) "We better keep moving" I said as I raised the .367 Magnum, I had found in the graveyard.

We entered another room that had a ladder that we climbed down, it lead into a metal hallway. After pushing some boxes to make a bridge, we walked towards another door, however, outside the door had water.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIGHT AGASINT NEPTUNE…AND SOEMTHING ELSE TILL THEN REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drew's POV

"What the fuck" I growled. We were in a large chamber that was completely flooded, it was shaped like a ring, and there was water up to my knees. I glanced up and saw the unthinkable. "SHAWN" I cried. It was Shawn, familiar black dew rag and all.

Shawn had his back against the shattered chamber, he had several bite marks and scratches and had a M16A2 Assault Rifle strapped to his back. "Drew" he said in complete fear. He then glanced to the left at something.

I didn't care as I started towards my friend, glad to see he was alive.

If I had looked where he was looking, I would haven noticed a dark shadow cutting across the water. I was now crossing the walkway that would lead to Shawn.

"Drew stop" he shouted as he lunged forward. "NOOOOOO" he cried as he shoved me back. Before I could ask why the hell he did that, something leaped out of the water and snatched Shawn.

Whatever it was, it had Shawn in its teeth, since only Shawn's legs were visible, kicking wildly. Shawn screamed in pain as he was dragged into the water.

(NOOOOOO) I leaped to my feet and glanced everywhere in the water, looking for Shawn, hoping that he somehow survived.

But when my eyes caught red blood coming into view, the truth was in front of me. "Shawn" I moaned, as I realized he was dragged into a watery grave.

(WHATEVER JUST KILLED HIM WILL PAY) I raised my Alec's Desert Eagle and scanned the water for anything. 2 sharks fins then surfaced and were heading towards Chris and me.

"Oh shit" I heard Chris mutter as he brought up his magnum. We both then started running across the walkways shooting at the sharks coming towards us.

Because we were shooting at the water, the bullets were doing little against the sharks.

Suddenly, the entire room shook. I glanced down to notice a dark shadow moving up towards me at high speed. "Fuck" I yelled as I dived aside.

It leaped up with a splash and latched it teeth into the railing. It was a Great White Shark, however it was huge, bigger then normal sized ones.

"It's a monster," Chris yelled as he fired several shots into its side. (It's so hard to move with all of his water, that leaves us at a disadvantages)

"That door over there" I said. We ran for the door that was on the other side of the chamber. The mini sharks came again and we both quickly killed them.

I glanced down in the water to see the big shark was mingling down there, waiting. Chris put a hand on the knob...only to find it locked.

"SOVA" we both yelled. Chris quickly dug into his pocket for the key to open the door. I looked down again to see the shark was surfacing to attack again. "HURRY, ITS COMING UP AGAIN" I yelled in fear. "Got it," he announced as he jammed the key into the door. It unlocked with a click. I kicked it open and ran threw after Chris as the monster surfaced again, only to miss us. The door slammed shut behind me. Chris quickly slid down a nearby ladder and I followed landing on my ass.

"Damn it" I grumbled. There was a large viewpoint that showed underneath the Aqua ring and off in the distance was that monster.

Chris was over at a control panel and was pressing buttons. "Hey Drew, with this, we can drain the aqua ring" Chris started. "And kill that fucking shark" I finished.

"Great idea Chris" I said. "I need you to flip the safety switch over there" he said as he pointed to a switch. I flipped it. "Okay, now what" I asked. "There's a valve over by that wall, I need you to turn it," he said next.

I started towards the valve, but the shark had other ideas as it suddenly rammed into the glass making a huge crack in it. "HOLY SHIT" I yelled.

A mechanical voice was then heard of the loud speakers. "Warning, unknown source of pressure detected, locking all doors to achieve maximum safety.

Chris glanced at me with horror as the message finished. It didn't take a genius to figure out what'll happen when the glass cracks after that shark is finished with it.

"TURN THE VALVE" Chris shouted. I started turning in to shut off the alarms that were now going off. BAM! The shark rammed the glass again. "30 of damage detected.

"Done" I yelled. Chris flipped another switch. The shutters stopped at the hallway point.

We repeated the process. BAM! 90 of damage detected.

When Chris hit the switch again, this time the shutters went done fully. I sighed in relief as I head the water drain.

We exited the room into the ground level of the chamber, water was dripping everywhere. I noticed a few feet away was Shawn's Rifle. I grabbed it and strapped it to my back. As we continued on, we saw the monster in a small pool of water.

On a small platform next to it was a key. I treaded through the water and climbed onto the platform, and grabbed the key. BAM!

I struggled to maintain balance as I glanced over at the shark… (IT'S STILL ALIVE) I quickly turned on a small portable electric generator and pushed it into the water.

The water then lit up, frying the shark. "That was for Shawn, you freak," I growled as it slowly died. "After that we exited through another door that led back to the estate, not knowing what other horrors we had to face.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE…PLANT 42, PLUS WILL RUN INTO WESKER, TILL THEN REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joes POV

"I still haven't found that bitch of a monster that killed Matt," I grumbled. (SHES GONNA PAY FOR THIS)

I still haven't heard news from the others. As I walked by another hallway, a tentacle shot of a hole in the floor and wrapped it self around my neck.

"AH SHIT" I gasped. Its pull was beginning to tighten. I raised my Glock and shot the tentacle, forcing it to release me.

It made its way back into the crack in the floor. I jumped back in shock. "What the hell was that thing?" I asked to no one.

I heard a soft click behind me, followed by the sound of a door slowly creaking open.

I turned only to see Drew and Chris. Drew was holding an Assault Rifle, and Chris was holding a Grenade Launcher.

Judging from the unhappy look on Drew's face, I knew something was wrong. "Drew" I asked nervously. He glanced at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"We've found Shawn" he responded. (WHAT, SHAWN, IS ALIVE) "Where is he" I asked excited. He sighed at this and I knew.

"Don't tell me he's" I started. "Dead" Drew finished. (Not again) "How" I asked. "He was alive moments before, and before I could stop it, he was eaten y a monster Shark" Drew mumbled.

"I would have been killed, but he sacrificed his life for me" he said. I just stood there in shock. Now we had lost Shawn. "You've already seen" I started. "Matt" he finished. "Yea" I gulped.

He nodded and reached into his pocket, and handed me a key. "Take that with you, and also take my shotgun, and this self defense pistol. " he finished. He handed me his Shotgun and remaining 24 shells.

"By the way Joe, have you seen John" asked Chris. "I shook my head. "Does that mean he's dead too" said Chris. "Don't even think that, he's alive I know it" I resorted.

"Well anyway, Chris and me are going to look around for John, Jill and the others, oh also take this bug spray with you" Drew said as he handed me a bug spray.

"You can use that to get rid of those Infected Bees, So will be able to reach the gallery" said Chris. I nodded at this and thanked them both as they left the hallway.

I walked over to the crack that had the infected bees flying around. I smirked as I jammed the sprays muzzle into the crack and started pumping deadly gas into the hole.

I heard small screeches from the freakishly large bees, as they slowly died a horrible death. I smiled as they all died and there was nothing but silence.

I injected the key into the door and turned the knob, allowing the door to open. I then threw the key away, knowing it was pretty much useless now.

As I entered the gallery, there were 2 doors, the big double doors were locked, however the single door was unlocked.

Inside there was a single cot, and many, MANY vines all over the walls. "Okay" I said. Next to the cot was a file, said something about a Plant at point 42 which they dubbed Plant 42.

"What the hells that mean" I asked. After solving some puzzle, which involved books that showed a picture of a nude women (drool), a bookcase moved to the left revealing a hidden door.

As I opened the door and stepped in to which another nightmarish battle, I felt something pick me up off the ground by my waist.

"Agggg" I gasped in pain I looked up too see a horrible sight. What appeared to be multiple tendrils and vines, that appeared to be alive was attached to the ceiling.

What had me concerned was the hug bulb that controlled the vines at the top. It slowly opened, revealing millions of tiny teeth.

It suddenly hit me, I was at point 42 like that file had said, and this was Plant 42, a man eating monstrous plant.

"ITS GONNA EAT ME" I panicked. I couldn't get free, its grip was powerful. It pulled me closer to its mouth with each passing second.

(Damnit its no use, I'm done for) I closed my eyes and waited for my death. Suddenly, I felt myself falling back to the floor with a THUD!

I glanced at my savior and gasped. Standing there with an M2A1-7 Flamethrower was John. I couldn't believe it, he was alive.

"JOHN" I gasped. He smiled at me. "Lets get him Joe" he smirked. I jumped to my feet and started firing my shotgun at the plant. John was running around the room shooting the monster with his flamethrower.

The plant violently whipped its vines at us. John dodged most of them, I was not so luckily as one of the vines smacked into my cheek and sent my flying into the wall.

"Damn that stung like a bitch" I growled. "I picked myself off of the ground and felt myself collapse down to the ground again. One of the vines now had my foot and was pulling me up.

"OH SHIT" I yelled as I dropped my shotgun. John saw I was in trouble and shot out a stream of flames at the vines and burned off the vines that had my leg and another one near the bulb.

However that plant was not going to allow John to get away with that as it now grabbed him. He threw the Flamethrower aside, since it was outta fuel and starting shooting his Sub machine gun.

The bullets were having very little effect as he was drawn closer to is hungry mouth. And I was still struggling to get up from the fall.

Johns POV

"Damn it it's not dying" I growled. No matter how many bullets hit this freak, the thing refuse to back down.

"I'm running low on ammo" I grumbled as I jammed in a fresh clip. I was now inches away from its Maw and it still inset dying.

As my last and finally clip went dry I closed my eyes in defeat. (Guess I'm not going to escape with the others, Drew, Joe forgive me). That was my last thought as I felt unimaginable pain.

Joes POV

I looked up in time to see this, the vile monster of Plant 42 shove John into its mouth. (NOOOOOOOO) Rage overtook me as I screamed and setted my Shotgun to Burst fire mode.

I now fired twice the amour of firepower at the monster. It moaned in pain as the bullets were now affecting it.

My 7th fire caused the monster to spit out John's body, which landed with a sickening thud at the entrance to the room.

I then saw it opened it mouth and with all my might, threw a grenade into its mouth. It clamped its mouth shut thinking it was food.

Suddenly the monster screeched in pain and its buds fell to the floor, along with multiple tentacles and vines.

I watched as it slowly died and quickly dashed over to the fatally injured John. "Don't give up" I yelled, hoping it would urge him to stay alive.

It truly was hopeless, his body at been punctured all over, and he was bleeding to death with no way to stop it.

"Sorry Joe, I'm not gonna be making It outta this one" he smiled. "NO, please don't die John please" I begged.

He glanced at the self-defense gun in my pocket and with one shaky hand pointed at it, and moaned deathly.

"Hey Joe, don't let me become one of those monster, I don't want that, rather be dead then undead any day" he muttered.

I nodded and placed the mini magnum in his hands, nervously. I knew what he had in mind and knew he would do it.

"Thanks, now go," he groaned. I walked away from him, knowing this was the end, and with one last wave, I left the room.

Johns POV

I guess this is it," I muttered. And to think I was gonna escape with the others. Oh well cant be helped. I slowly placed the barrel of the magnum to my head and placed the gun between my eyes.

Joes POV

I had just stepped out when I heard a loud BOOM from inside the room. I glanced at the floor furiously, this was my fault.

JOE! I looked up too see Drew run up to me. "Don't worry I killed that plant monster" I said. "Great" he sighed.

I walked past him and stopped. "Yes but…John he's…gone" I finished. I heard Drew gasp behind me. "I'm sorry.

I turned towards Drew furiously. It's my fault, I should have watched out for him. Drew sighed. "Well anyway Chris and me spilltid up, he said he had to find Jill.

I nodded at this. "We better go look for them" I responded. We then left the gallery with looks of complete anger of our faces.

Richards POV

I had just stepped out into the hall after Chris had found Rebecca and me. Rebecca was still inside nursing Chris's wounds from that shark he told me about.

Suddenly I heard multiple gunshots. I dashed around the corner and saw Wesker shooting 3 bees out of the air.

"Wesker" I cried. He turned and had a look of surprise on his face. "Aiken, your alive" he said mechanically. "My words exactly" I responded.

"Where have you been Wesker" I asked. " I heard a scream back in the main hall and decided to investigate.

"Do you have a plan Captain?" I asked. "Hmm" he thought. "There are probably some rooms back in that mansion that we haven't explored yet" he wondered.

"Aiken, I want you to find the other STARS members here, and explore the mansion some more, we might find an exit there" he finished.

"Got it Wesker, Ill find the others and let them know" I responded. "Good, I'm counting on you" he said as he disappeared around the corner.

SORRY, BUT IM GOING ON VACATION WITH MY FAMILY TO HAWAI, AND IM NOT GONNA BE BACK UNTIL THE 31st. BUT ILL SEE IF I CAN UPDATE WHILE IM IN HAWAI. NEXT CHAPTER WIL INTRODUCE THE HUNTERS AND CRIMSON HEADS, UNTIL THEN REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Drew's POV

I've just reentered the Garden shed that would lead back to the estate. Joe, Jill, Rebecca and Richard have gone ahead of Chris and me.

It's been at least 15 minutes since the death of John, and were I'm still trying to get over it. "Hey are you gonna be okay" asked Chris.

I glanced at him and for a moment I thought I could see a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. (He's lost his friends also Drew, you're not alone, so toughen up for Gods sake).

I quickly put on a straight face and nodded. Chris had that "I don't believe you, but if you say so" look on his face.

As we entered the hall that would lead back to the mansion, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was following us.

I took a few steps towards the door that would lead to the room with all the crows when I heard the sound of a door opening.

I glanced back and gasped in horror at the most freakish, ugly, horrible, twisted freak of nature I've ever seen.

It was hunched over, had green scaly skin, had LEATHAL looking claws, and a murderous gleam in its eyes, it looked like a cross between a gorilla and an alligator.

For a moment I couldn't tear my eyes from the strange creature, until it leaped five feet into the air and landed on top of me.

I yelped in fear as I tried to shove it off of me, but to no avail it refused to budge and judging from that evil glare it gave me, Id say it isn't nice.

Suddenly it was knocked off me in a mini explosion. The creature screeched in pain as both arms were now gone. BOOM! Another explosion this time it took off its head.

I looked back to see Chris aiming his Grenade launcher at the fallen creature. There was silence for a few moments, which I decided to break.

"What…the fuck…is this" I gasped. "Another of Umbrellas sick twisted experiments" growled Chris. It almost took my head off. "Thanks" I said.

Chris nodded as he pulled me to my feet. "We better get moving, we still have to find Barry" Chris said. I nodded as we exited the hallway.

Richards POV

I'm now exploring a room that I've never gone through before, there's papers scattered everywhere, like someone was in a hurry. AHHHHHH! (THAT SCREAM, IT BELONGED TO…) "Rebecca" I cried.

I dashed from the room, the scream came from upstairs, from the room above me. "I've got to hurry," I yelled as I dashed towards the stairs that would lead be upstairs.

Rebecca's POV

(OH GOD HELP) I'm out of ammo for my Beretta, the bullets didn't do anything to this amphibious thing. It's still coming towards me.

I'm now backing up as the thing it slowly walking towards me, ready for the kill. I grabbed the doorknob behind me…only for the knob to fall off.

I'm now crying in fear, I'm huddled up against the wall. For a moment I think the monster grinned at me, as it waved its claws.

Richards POV

I kicked opened the door in time to see one of those monsters closing in on Rebecca. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" I yelled as I fired.

The creature stumbled forward and then turned towards me angrily, it seems its forgotten about Rebecca. I fired again this time it fell over dead.

"Rebecca" I yelled as I dropped my shotgun and dashed over to her. "Are you alright" I asked. She looked at me tears welling in her eyes.

She then put her arms around me and continued to weep. I didn't know what to do so I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Its alright Rebecca, your safe now" I said softly. She's obviously been through more then any of the STARS tonight.

I allowed her to cry into my shoulder, she's been through so much, poor girl. I sat through in silence and waited for Rebecca to calm down.

Jill's POV

(Why would he do that) After killing that giant snake, Joe and me had jumped down into this hole in the floor, and Barry had dropped the rope and left us.

We managed to get out on our own after solving some puzzles and getting through some traps. (I'm so pissed off at him, I could)

"Are you okay" Joe asked. (Can't let him see me upset) I slowly nodded and tried to conceal my anger. We were now walking past the first zombie that Chris had killed, the one that killed Kenneth.

It suddenly got too its feet, incredibly fast. Joe looked at it, fear in his eyes. Its head was blood red, its eyes were slickly white, and it had short claws and seems less stable then other zombies.

It roared at us and started to swing its claws widely at us. Joe dived to the ground and tripped it. I jammed my stun gun into it, making it jerk uncontrollably.

"Take this" Joe yelled as he fired his shotgun at close range. It stopped twitching and laid there. "It came back to life stronger" Joe gasped.

"This is bad, we have to find the others and warn them that the zombies are coming back stronger then before" I stated.

Joe nodded as we left the room, unaware that in the next chapter we would confront the monster that killed Matt, and question Barry's trust.

FINALY I UPDATED ON THESES STUPID PAY COMPUTERS, IM IN MAUI AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BETWEEN LISA TREVOR. UNTIL THEN UPDATE.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joes POV

We've gone through the main hall down a set of a stairs behind the grand staircase in the main hall. On the way we've found Drew, who has lost track of Chris.

"Oh great" I moaned. At the bottom of the staircase was something out of a fucked up horror movie. There was an alter in the middle, 4 stones with chains and Barry Burton in the middle.

I remained silent as Jill approached Barry. Barry turned towards us shocked to see us alive. "Jill…your alive" he gasped.

He walked towards us casually. "I'm sorry I had to leave you I thought,…" he said. He then brought out his magnum and tried to slam it into Jill's head.

Jill grabbed the magnum, snatched it from Barry, whirled around and pointed it at Barry. "Start talking Barry" she growled.

"Take it easy you know me, I didn't want to do it" he stuttered. "DON'T LIE TO ME," she yelled. Suddenly we heard a familiar moan, followed by the sound of shackles.

I turned towards the staircase. "YOU" shouted drew. "YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT KILLED MATT," I shouted.

"No time to talk, Jill give me my gun" Barry shouted. Jill hesitated at this and reluctantly handed his gun back. "Okay let's do this" Barry said.

I started to pump shotgun lead into the creature's side, it did little damage. "Shit" Drew growled as he fired off Alec's Desert Eagle.

The monster now could run, as it charged me swinging its cuffed hands wildly. I ducked as it came an inch from my face and kicked her in the ribs.

She roared in pain as Barry fired at her with his .44 Magnums. Jill was using a .357 Magnum she had found in the mansion.

I panicked as the monster then picked up Drew and turned towards the endless abysses. "Oh fuck" Drew yelled.

I aimed the shotgun into her back fired. It caused the monster to drop Drew, as Drew quickly got to his feet. "DAMN IT WHY WONT IT DIE" I yelled.

"There must be some kind of trick" shouted Jill. She then accidentally leaned against one of the stones, causing it to fall into the abyss.

This caused one of the chains on the coffin to fly up. I glanced at Drew and he nodded. Barry ran over to another stone and shoved it off.

Jill went to another one and shoved it off as well. I shoved off the last one off. The coffin then opened up. The monster stopped attacking us as it made its way to the coffin.

It reached in and took out a human skull. "Mother" it moaned. It then turned to the abyss and leaped into it feet first.

I stood there in shock at what happened. "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna keep looking around here" said Barry. Jill gave Barry a suspicious look as we moved on.

Richards POV

Me and Rebecca had gone into theses caves that were hidden beneath the garden, so far we've had to kill a few of those crimson head monsters.

Not long ago, I contacted Jill and the others to follow us, and I gave them our location. Anyway, as we made our way through the tunnels, we've come across a few of those Green lizard things.

I turned around a corner and then saw a familiar face. "Enrico" I cried. The Bravo Team Captain is Alive! He's hurt though, because his left side is bleeding.

I rushed towards him until he raised a hand. "Don't come any closer Richard" Enrico moaned. "What happened" I asked.

He groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Then a wicked grin came onto his face as he aimed his pistol at me. "Double Crosser" he smiled.

"Enrico wait" I gasped. BAM! A gunshot rung out. I looked back to see a foot running away. "Enrico" cried Rebecca as she dashed towards him.

"Umbrella" he gasped as he stopped moving. "Enrico" I shouted as I shook him. "Double Crosser" asked Rebecca.

I dashed to catch up with Enricos killer. only to have one of those freaks leap ontop of me. "SHIT" I growled as I shot it square in the mug.

"Rebecca, we can't do anymore for him, lets go" I said. She nodded as she got to her feet, we left Enricos resting place, wondering what he had meant by Double Crosser.

WAS GETTING IMPATINET IN NOT GETTING TO ENRICO PART, ANY WAY ILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN IN HAWAI, TILL THEN REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Drew's POV

"We've tracked down Richard and Rebecca to this underground laboratory underneath the mansion. We've lost track of Joe, no idea where he is.

There's zombies down here of course, cept there all NUDE. "Sick" I muttered as I shot another zombie. "Now we've lost Chris, Joe, and Barry" muttered Jill.

Suddenly, someone slammed into me and fell onto his ass. "Ahh don't shoot" he yelled. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"TOM" I cried. "Drew" he asked. He was holding a .40 S&W Magnum. He had a couple of patches on his legs and a few scratches on his cheek.

"You're alive" I yelled. I helped Johns 15 yr old younger brother to his feet. "It's great to see you alive and well Tom" I smiled.

"My thoughts exactly, I've been running around this hellhole, killing anything that tries to eat me" he grinned. (Great, Johns brothers alive, all we need to do now is get him out)

"He suddenly turned his gaze to Jill, Rebecca, and Richard who were standing behind me, they waved at him. "OH NO, STARS" he gasped.

"Relax, there with us" I said. He calmed down and looked behind me. "Hey where's Shawn, Rob and the others" he asked. I sighed, not knowing how to put it.

"Shawn's dead, So's Matt, Rob, and Alec" I said. He then looked at me with horror in his eyes and gulped. "Where's my brother" he asked worried.

(Here it comes) "I'm sorry, Johns…gone" I muttered. Tom backed up, shaking his head. "No" he said softly. "I don't believe you" he yelled as he turned and ran.

"Tom wait" I called. He didn't stop he kept running as he ran through a door, slamming it shut. I lowered my head in shame. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him" I grunted.

"Hey he'll be all right, he just needs awhile to think" said Rebecca. I nodded as we continued on, not noticing the hidden camera watching us.

Weskers POV (Finally)

I watched from my control room, as the fools left. I kept everything I had from yelling in disgust. "Children" I growled.

"How are theses brats still alive, and why isn't the remaining Bravos dead" I wondered. I waved my hand to dismiss the matter.

"It's just a fluke, when they make it here…IF they make it here, Ill kill the remaining STARS myself" I grinned.

(But what of theses kids, how did they survive for so long, they have no combat experience whatsoever, must have been pure luck)

I put a hand to my chin. "Its there on fault for coming into this, they were just too nosy for there own good" I mused.

(White Umbrella told me to eliminate all STARS members, and other intruders) The amount of money I'm going to be payed was too high to describe.

I grinned. "Ill just kill those kids, along with the STARS" I smiled. (Why worry, they'll all be dead sooner or later)

Richards POV

I searched through the labs, one at a time, or at least the ones I could access, which wasn't a lot. I entered another room to find Jill typing on a computer.

"Jill" I asked. She looked up for a moment and went back to her work. "I'm unlocking the doors on B2 and B3" she mused.

"Anything I can do" I asked. She handed me a slide, and the film that Kenneth had on him before he died. "Find a projector, play theses 2 on them" she said.

I nodded and left the room. I went upstairs to the only lab door marked B2. I entered it and found a projector. I decided to play Kenneth's film first, as I inserted it and watched.

Kenneth's POV

"Oh man what is that thing, NOOOOO" I yelled. I fired 3 shots at the zombie, I missed horribly. The zombie then toppled on me and clawed for my neck.

"NO NO NO, GET OFF ME, and GET OFF ME" I yelled in pure terror. The zombie wouldn't let up as it came closer. "GET OF" The camera then went fuzzy as the zombie bit into my neck.

Richards POV

I gulped as the film stopped. "Poor Kenneth" I groaned. I then glanced at a file that said something about this facility, but what caught my attention was the chief security officer's name.

"A.Wesker" I muttered. (Albert Wekser) (Impossible, Wesker doesn't work for Umbrella) I then put into the slides and a "Biohazard Research Files" came on screen.

I clicked through; it showed Images of the zombie, the Cerberus, the shark which is called Neptune, the lizard things which are called Hunters.

I then clicked to the next slide. I raised an eyebrow. "T-002 Tyrant" I asked. I clicked to the next slide, nothing, I clicked to the next one which showed a team of scientist.

The last scientist caught my attention, as he wore familiar black shades, and slicked back hair. "Wesker" I gasped. I can't believe it, Weskers working for Umbrella.

I walked out of the lab in a hurry. I had to find the others and warn them about Albert Wekser being a traitor.

Jill's POV

I've found 3 MO disks that went to one room that was locked. Before I could enter, Richard jogged up to me. "Jill" he moaned. "Weskers a traitor" he said.

I stared at him in shock. "That's impossible" I resorted. He then handed me a file. I gasped. "My god" I gasped. Rebecca, Drew and Tom then came behind Richard.

I quickly told them Weskers a traitor and showed them the file for proof. We then entered the next room that led to a locked room.

"Jill" a voice asked. "Chris" I cried. "Joe" Drew gasped. "Jill, Weskers a. "I know Chris, we've just found out. "Tom your alive" yelled Joe.

Tom nodded. "I can't open it" I yelled. "Will be back soon, I promise guys" said Richard. WE exited to the hallway that would take us up in the elevator.

Jill! I turned to see Barry. "I've finally caught up" he huffed. "Good, c'mon guys we have to move" said Tom. I nodded as we all stepped onto the elevator, unaware of what awaited us at the top.

YUP, TOMS ALIVE, AND IM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE ENDING ABIT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE…TYRANT, PLUS THE TRIGGERING SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON, TILL THEN REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Drew's POV

The elevator stopped and with a hiss, it opened. There was a lab, filled with chemicals and machinery everywhere and there was a man typing something ahead.

We all approached the man known as Wesker, weapons drawn, he was responsible for all this and he was going to pay for this.

Richard stepped towards him. "So you've come, Richard you make me proud, then again, you are one of my men" said Wesker.

Richard scoffed at this. "Tch, thanks" he said sarcastically. Suddenly, there was the click of a Magnum behind us.

We all turned to see Barry, pointing his Magnum at Jill's head. "Well, whad you know" mused Jill. "Oh don't blame Barry for everything" smirked Wesker as he continued typing.

"I hear his other half, and 2 lovely daughters will be in trouble if he doesn't listen to me" smiled Wesker. "I'm sorry Jill" said Barry.

"Barry, go upstairs and wait for me" demanded Wesker. "But you said you wouldn't hurt them" he asked. "I just have something to show them, now go" Wesker ordered.

Barry disappeared around the corner. Wesker turned and pointed his Raptor Magnum at Richard. "Since when Wesker" snapped Richard.

Wesker grinned. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" he said. "Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck" shouted Richard.

Wesker kept his gun trained on Richard. "I think you're confused, I've always been with Umbrella, the STARS are Umbrellas…no my little piggies" he smirked.

"You took Barry's family hostage, you bastard" sputtered Jill. Wesker then slammed the butt oh his pistol into Jill's chin. "He has no choice Jill" said Wesker.

"The T-Virus broke out in the mansion, and unfortunately I have to give up my lovely members of STARS" continued Wesker.

"YOU KILLED ENRICO WITH YOUR OWN DIRTY HANDS, YOU SONVABITCH" screamed Richard. "No" gasped Rebecca.

"Yes my dear, just like this" said Wesker as he shot Rebecca square in the chest. Rebecca cried out in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Rebecca" yelled Richard. "Don't move" ordered Wesker. "You" growled Richard. "You heartless bastard" I yelled.

Wesker turned to me. "You were never meant to get involved in this, now that you kids know too much, I have no choice but to kill you as well" he smirked.

"You'll never get away with this" growled Tom. "Time for show and tell, get up" ordered Wesker. Richard slowly got to his feet as Wesker glanced at a nearby test tube, I followed his gaze and gasped.

Whatever it was now it was once a man, but was anything but that now. It was 10 ft tall at least, was sexless as it didn't a penis or vigina (gag), it seemed humanoid.

Its skin was a pale grey, its left hand was human looking, its right hand was a huge blood red claw, its eyes were closed, and its heart was exposed, for a moment I thought I saw its finger twitch.

Tom gasped at the creature. "This" he began. "The Ultimate life form, Tyrant" said Wesker. Wesker then laughed manically as he approached to the test tube.

"Wesker, you've become senile" gasped Richard. "Richard, you'll never understand, it's magnificent" grinned Wesker as he raised his hands like a god.

He then turned to us again. "You STARS members will be the perfect test for Tyrant" he grinned. Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and a bullet hole appeared in Wesker torso.

Wesker gasped in pain as another bullet appeared, followed by another as he collapsed to the ground. All of us turned to see Barry standing there Magnum drawn.

"Forgive me" he sighed. "No, it's not your fault, its Wesker's and Umbrellas" said Jill. "NO" cried Richard as Wesker somehow crawled to the control panel, and hit one of the buttons.

Richard grabbed Wesker and yanked him off but it was too late. The liquid in the test tube was already draining. The monster then shattered the glass and stepped out.

"DAMN IT" yelled Barry as he backed up. Wesker then got to his feet grinning. "Say my name when you go to hell, and IM sure they'll give you a discount.

The Tyrant stared at us for a moment, and then turned to Wesker. Wesker grin disappeared replaced by a look of horror.

"Premature" he gasped. The Tyrant raised its clawed hand and impaled Wesker. "Wesker" shouted Barry. Tyrant then threw Wesker aside and slowly faced us.

I took out Shawn's M16 and growled. "Come on you test tubed freak" I growled. It then menacingly walked towards us. "KILL HIM" I screamed as I let out a burst of ammo.

That look on its face tells me it could tell I just insulted it. Richard switched his shotgun to semi auto fired and fired 2 shots at once.

Barry fired a huge bullet straight into its chest…and the bullet fell to the ground, no damage at all. I then realized that there was a grenade launcher attached to Shawn's M16.

I fired a smoking grenade that went straight at the freaks heart. The Tyrant then collapsed to its knees, not moving at all.

I walked past Weskers corpse and glanced at it. "What a miserable death" I grunted. "Rebecca are you okay" asked Richard. "Yea luckily I had my bullet proof vest on.

"Let's go" said Tom as we left the room. As we exited the elevator, Rebecca spoke up. "We can't let the virus spread any further" she reported.

"There was a computer that will set off the triggering system, Ill go set it off" said Rebecca as she dashed off. "I'm going with her" said Richard as he jogged after her.

We continued to Chris and Joe's cell, leaving them behind was not an option after all, when a voice came out of nowhere.

"The triggering system has been activated, all personal and guards should take cover immediately, unlocking all doors for evacuation" said a mechanical vice, followed by an alarm.

"Time to go" I shouted as we hurried to the cells.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE TYRANT AGAIN, AFTER THAT WILL BE THE EPILOUGE, UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN, REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Drew's POV

The Triggering system has.. "BEEN ACTIVATED, ALL PERSONAL AND GUARDS SHOULD TAKE COVER IMMIDENTALY, WE KNOW DAMNIT" I yelled.

That repeating voice was really beginning to piss me off. Jill, Tom, Barry and myself had made it to the cell and with a yell I kicked it open.

"Jill" cried Chris. "Drew, Tom" shouted Joe. I gave Joe thumbs up and watched as Chris ran forward and embraced Jill.

I snickered at this. "As touching a moment this is, we really have to go" I laughed. Chris and Jill both blushed, as they broke apart embarrassed.

We all ran like hell to the elevator that would lead to the helipad when Richard and Rebecca came up to us. "As you've guessed by now, we've set off the triggering system to the bomb.

Suddenly, there were inhuman roars and moans that were just down the corridor. "There coming" shouted Richard. Jill turned to us.

"Chris, you, Drew, Tom and Richard get to the helipad and get in contact with Brad, will hold off the zombies. "But" Chris started.

"No Buts Chris go now" shouted Jill as she aimed down the corridor. Chris nodded as we stepped onto the elevator.

I watched as the door closed in time for me to see Joe shoot someone off in the distance. The elevator slowly hummed as it ascended.

To make things more stupid, one of those stupid elevator music came on. "Stupid" I groaned as it was heard over the "triggering system" song.

The elevator opened with a PING. The helipad was bigger then I thought. Plus it was now light outside. I checked my watched as we stepped out, it read 6:54.

"How do we contact Brad?" asked Tom. "With these" said Chris. He held up one of those flare signals and jammed it into the ground and lit it.

It went flying into the air with a whoosh. A few seconds later a helicopter came into view. "YES" I yelled out of excitement, finally we can get out of here.

BOOMM! A loud explosion then went off. I turned around and saw the last thing I wanted to have right now.

The Tyrant was climbing out of a hole it made, and had mutated. Its claw slight longer, its eyes blood red. "Oh Shit" I groaned.

"KILL HIM" yelled Tom as we fired weapon. The helipad was then filled with a barrage of gunfire and explosions.

Tyrant ran towards Richard who was backing up in fear and slammed it left "unclawed hand into his ribcage. The force sent Richard flying to a wall, knocking him unconsious.

"Damnt" growled Chris as he continued to fire smoking grenades, having little effect. I, on the other hand was busy shooting useless bullets from my M16.

Tyrant then turned to Tom who was backing up still shooting. Suddenly we heard a loud "Hey". Tom looked back in confusion to see Barry, Jill, Joe and Rebecca coming from the elevator.

Tyrant appeared to grin for a moment as it raised its clawed hand and lunged it towards Tom's stomach. "TOM" I yelled.

Tom on ducked, and jumped back. Tyrant then roared in anger and started to charge me when something dropped out of the sky.

"Somebody use it, kill it whatever it is" called out a voice. I gasped at the weapon before me. It was a four-barreled Rocket launcher.

I grabbed it and aimed at the approaching enemy. "This is for all my friends that were kill," I yelled as I fired.

4 missiles shot towards Tyrant. He deflected 1 of them. However the other 3 slammed into his exposed heart, blowing him to bits.

The chopper then descended. "COME ON" yelled the pilot. I climbed into the chopper, followed by Chris, Jill, Joe, Tom, Barry and Rebecca who were carrying an unconsious Richard.

The chopper then soared into the sky as the mansion blew.

OKAY NEXT WILL BE EPILOUGE AND IT WILL BE DONE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN (YEA I KNOW I SPARED ANOTHER KID WHEN I SAID 2 would SURVIVE SUE ME) AFTEWARDS ILL DO A SEQUEL!


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Drew's POV

I watched as we slowly flew away from the now obliterated mansion, leaving all traces of battle behind. It was finished, no more suffering, no more dying.

I glanced at Rebecca, who was tending to the unconsious Richard, she had a sad look in her eyes. I then stared at Chris who had Jill lying against his shoulder, sleeping.

Joe and Barry were examining there guns, serious looks on there faces, Tom was staring at the floor, an angered look in his eyes, he was probably thinking about John.

I sighed as I glanced at the open door, and looked at the sun that was rising. I now wonder, is it truly over, was that the last time we would ever see a zombie.

"What's wrong drew," asked Joe. I glanced at him and sighed. "Is it over Joe" I asked. He gave me a hard stare, as If he was thinking about something from a long time ago.

"Umbrellas not going to get away this this right" asked Tom. "No, Umbrella will pay for there actions" said Chris.

I then looked out the window once more, knowing this wasn't over, even though we escaped, was it truly worth it?

Those that didn't escape had shared the same fate as the mansion did. We've escaped one nightmare…prelude to another.

YEA I USED HUNKS ENDING SO WHAT, ANYWAY MY SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED RESIDENT EVIL SURVIVOR 2, AND IT WILL BE BASED ON RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK FILE 1 & 2. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE, TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
